


Sérénade

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, M/M, Mention of Loneliness, Mention of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, Other, Sherlock Plays the Violin, The Violin has a soul, The Violin take care of Sherlock Holmes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes e il suo violino. Un amore viscerale, una simbiosi perfetta, unica, straordinaria. Un binomio fatto di note, bemolli, legno e corde.<br/>E se lo Stradivari di Sherlock avesse un'anima? E se amasse il suo Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sérénade

 

 

 

 

> _“Tratti il tuo violino meglio di come tratti gli esseri umani,  
>  Sherlock Holmes, dovresti avere vergogna di te stesso”_

   
Era con queste esatte parole che tua madre ti rimproverava quando eri più giovane. Nell’epoca in cui trascorrevamo i pomeriggi insieme ed il lavoro non ti rapiva d’improvviso, portandoti via da me. Quando lei irrompeva nella tua camera da letto e ti domandava il motivo per cui non eri stato gentile col prete, piuttosto che con la vicina di casa. Accadeva spesso, ma tu non ti scomponevi, né t’arrabbiavi: semplicemente la ignoravi e poi riprendevi subito a suonare, appena dopo che lei se n’era andata scrollando la testa. Arresa alla tua cocciutaggine. Quel che ti gridava contro non contava, non per te. Non te ne fregava niente del suo perbenismo e il suo costringerti a comportarti secondo delle regole morali, lo consideravi addirittura odioso. Di fatto, oggi che sei un adulto, puoi affermare che tua madre non sia mai riuscita a farti sottostare a delle norme comportamentali, non come ha fatto con tuo fratello Mycroft, il quale era troppo pigro per ribattere e darle contro. Tu non sei mai stato così e sebbene il suo non capirti ti abbia in parte fatto soffrire, non le hai neanche una volta mostrato niente se non indifferenza. E ti parrà stupido, ma ho sempre ammirato la tua determinazione, così come il tuo essere intellettualmente indipendente ed assolutamente al di fuori di regole e convenzioni. Ma, è vero, mi rendo conto di essere di parte e non posso che ringraziare la mia buona stella per avermi messo nelle tue mani. Ti confesso che c’è stato un periodo, durante la nostra vita assieme, in cui ho temuto che lei ci dividesse. Beh, non avrei potuto sopportarlo! Per nessuna ragione al mondo sarei riuscito a rinunciare a nostri pomeriggi, quelli trascorsi nell’intimità di una disordinata stanza da letto, immersi entrambi tra spartiti gettati a terra senza ordine, piuttosto che steso con te su di un letto sfatto o tra libri ammonticchiati. Se ti avessi perso, se mi avessero portato via da te, mio Sherlock, avrei sentito una nostalgia troppo grande persino da immaginare. Tutto di quella nostra stanza mi sarebbe mancato, persino l’accecante raggio di sole, basso e fastidioso, che si palesava nei sereni giorni d'inverno e ti feriva la vista costringendoti a tirare le tende troppo presto.

Inutile mentire, avrei sofferto la tua mancanza. (Ne sono sicuro, perché è quel che sento adesso).

E con te avrei provato nostalgia per le tue carezze, per la tua voce bassa, calda e sensuale e che di tanto in tanto spezzava il silenzio di una vita scandita da pagine d’appunti scribacchiati frettolosamente, e note musicali aggiunte a margine di uno spartito praticamente indecifrabile se non che per i tuoi occhi. Nient’altro che noi sapevamo cosa significassero i tuoi scarabocchi, perché quella era la nostra musica. Mia e tua. Nessuno ci avrebbe mai capito, neanche quel tuo fratello che per molti versi era l’essere umano più simile a te che avessimo mai incontrato.

Nonostante lui, sei sempre stato solo.

In parte me ne do la colpa, perché non ho mai capito fino in fondo che razza di vita tu abbia fatto. Non avevo idea di dove andassi o di chi incontrassi una volta fuori dalla nostra stanza. Tutto ciò di cui ero a conoscenza, era che lì, tra quelle quattro mura polverose e caotiche, c’eravamo unicamente noi. Tu, io e i tuoi silenzi. Accompagnati dalla musica e con il solo archetto a far da testimone ad un amore dirompente e travolgente, che sconvolgeva me e passava sopra persino al tuo ferreo controllo.

Significa questo "fare l'amore"? 

No, era molto di più: era un'unione di anime perdute. 

Non mi stupisco del contenuto a tratti scandaloso di questi pensieri, sono le immagini e i ricordi di te che riemergono, riempiendomi di tristezza. Rammentare il nostro amore, da tempo viscerale, carnale e appassionato, mi suscita un dolore infinito. Mi manchi.

Spesso, da quando non ci sei più, mi fermo a pensare. Mi pare di conoscerti, ma in fin dei conti non ho idea di chi tu sia. Di tanto in tanto mi è sembrato di sapere che non ci fosse nessuno di rilevante nella tua vita, altre volte invece rivalutavo le mie opinioni finendo per non credere più in niente. Victor Trevor mi ha confuso. John Watson mi ha sconvolto. Jim mi ha spaventato. E io che ero convinto del fatto che fossi sempre e perennemente da solo... Ritengo di essermi sbagliato.

Com’era quella parola? Quella che sussurravi, ricacciandola giù in fondo la gola assieme ad un nodo e a delle lacrime mal trattenute?

_Cosa vuol dire “strambo”?_

Qualsiasi cosa significhi, ho compreso anni fa quanto ti facesse stare male, quanta sofferenza ti abbia provocato. E no, non lo riesco a sopportare. Sono fatto di legno e note, Sherlock e in apparenza non conosco nulla del tuo mondo. Tutto ciò che ho imparato me lo hai insegnato tu, so soltanto quel che hai mormorato al mio orecchio nelle notti insonni e senza luna. Ma se potessi, muoverei il mondo intero mettendolo ai tuoi piedi. Perché tu sei speciale e io lo sento, lo vedo, lo percepisco da mille infinitesimali dettagli. Lo so dal modo in cui mi sfiori, dalla delicatezza con cui le tue lunghe dita affusolate si posano sull’archetto. Lo so dalla maniera con cui tocchi ogni corda e le fai vibrare, talora con intensità, talora con leggerezza. Tu sei passione e sei così caldo e vivo… Molte mani mi hanno sfiorato, tanti mi sono entrati dentro e quando ci penso mi sento come una puttana, in colpa perché unicamente tuo avrei voluto essere. Mai nessuno è stato così vivo con me. Il tocco degli altri è freddo, distaccato, insensibile, atto solamente a trarre piacere o a dar mostra di qualcosa. Il tuo è tutt’altro, ed è per questo che sono sicuro del tuo essere eccezionale. Nel tuo mostrarti brillante, intelligente e scontroso, so che sei anche dotato di una vulnerabilità particolare, un tipo di fragilità fin troppo labile per un singolo essere umano. Tu; unico, sfaccettato, bellissimo e geniale anche nella più piccola acciaccatura. E io, che faccio Stradivari di famiglia, io che ho molti nomi e spesso assurdi, queste cose le so dal primo giorno. Ti ho capito fin dalla prima volta che mi hai preso e stretto al petto. Ricordo ancora la sensazione della stoffa della camicia di cotone, il solletichio dei capelli ricci e il tuo non avere idea di come si facesse ad accordare. Mi sei piaciuto fin da subito, tenero ragazzino non più grande di un bambino.

So chi sei, da sempre.

Quando siamo insieme, io e te, è allora che ti sento: mi scorri in ogni venatura e mi entri in ogni ricciolo. Le volte in cui sfiori il cantino e lo pizzichi con fare distratto, in quegli attimi in cui hai la mente lontana, percepisco il tuo cuore vicino ed è allora che mi fai vibrare d’eccitazione.

Io. Unico compagno dei tuoi pensieri, unico catalizzatore di luce. Io che conosco tutto di te, Sherlock Holmes. Io che ti ho dedotto, capito, amato e che quando stiamo insieme, faccio tutto quanto è in mio potere per poterti fare sentire meno escluso. No, non sei un reietto, non sei strambo.

Ma speciale.

Peccato che non so mai davvero se riesco a farti stare meglio, perché capita che fuggi via d’improvviso e neanche mi dai tempo di capire e quando fai ritorno non sei diverso in niente. Forse non cambi mai e non sei felice nemmeno dopo che sei fuggito. Forse non riuscirò più a farti stare meglio. Dove sei?

Eppure, di te, so tutto.

Bach ti piace, anche se è difficile e troppo spesso ti lasci sfuggire il sotto testo, non interessandoti della complessità armonica ma suonandolo unicamente per piacere.

Mozart invece è più immediato, gioviale, giocoso, ma anch’egli intricato. Labirintico come se si trattasse di un dedalo di note di cui non conosci inizio e fine. Mozart lo suoni nei giorni di primo autunno, davanti la finestra che dà sulla tua Baker Street e con le foglie d’acero appena ingiallite, fatte danzare da un’arietta già più frizzante.

Paganini ti distrugge.

Vivaldi è la primavera. Leggero, spensierato e banale come uno studio di primo livello. Lui ti annoia subito e presto lo metti da parte.

E poi c’è Beethoven. Di lui ti affascina il fatto che fosse sordo e di tanto in tanto rifletti su come sia riuscito a comporre musica, senza nemmeno avere idea di che cosa stesse facendo. Memorie di quando ci sentiva, ti dici o più semplicemente, pura genialità.

Ogni tanto arrivano i mesi di Brahms e Debussy che mescoli in uno strano cocktail, alternandoli uno all’altro. Succede ad estate inoltrata, quando il caldo si fa spesso ed opprimente e tu senti il bisogno di melodie più fresche.

Infine c’è Schubert, il tuo preferito. Quello della Sérénade che tanto ti piace. Ricordo che un anno la suonasti per un intero mese di febbraio e senza mai smettere, senza cambiare melodia neanche una volta, ma inondando il soggiorno del tuo appartamento unicamente di quello. Per ventotto lunghissimi, infiniti giorni. Alla ricerca di una perfezione che non trovavi o magari, più semplicemente, bloccato su di un passaggio difficile o annodato in punto che non ne voleva sapere di riuscire a dovere. 

Chissà, poi, se stavi davvero pensando a Schubert e se era della sua Sérénade che non eri soddisfatto.

Purtroppo, questo lo ignoro.

Però so che sei un musicista scrupoloso, attento e abile, ribelle e insopportabile, a detta dei tuoi insegnanti. A quel tempo, così come oggi, non facevi caso alla tecnica. Non era ciò di cui t’importava, né badavi all’estro di un’interpretazione stilisticamente eccellente o ricercata. Niente di tutto questo ti ha mai interessato per davvero, perché la musica tu ce l’avevi dentro, ti scorreva nelle vene, la sentivi nella testa e t’ossessionava sino a che, dal nulla, la interpretavi con fare travolgente. Una passione esplosa in un tumulto di note prima caotiche e senza senso, ma poi incredibilmente belle da ascoltare. Era sincera. La tua musica era la massima espressione di te stesso, era… probabilmente la sola maniera che avevi di comunicare i tuoi sentimenti. Sei da sempre così chiuso, così eccessivamente enigmatico. Nessuno sa ciò che pensi, anima viva immagina quel che provi ed esclusivamente quando suoni, quando mi stringi tra le braccia e dai il via ad un valzer, sei veramente te stesso. Questo io lo so, perché sono da sempre accanto a te.

Non sei mai stato solo. 

Sherlock, non lo sarai finché ci sarò io. Tu però… però torna a casa. Manchi da secoli, da un tempo indefinito e ho paura, temo che finirò col non rivederti mai più e che altre mani mi toccheranno. Non voglio. Chi è stato a farti scappare? Non mamma, no. Ho memoria di nomi, dettagli, un piano da attuare e dell’ultima volta che mi hai accarezzato. Questo ricordo è nitido, è il più chiaro di tutti. Eravamo qui, nel nostro soggiorno polveroso che tanto somiglia alla tua stanza di ragazzo a casa dei tuoi. Io e te, soli. Con l'incombente presenza di John in un angolo della testa. Unicamente noi. E hai pianto, tanto che una lacrima salata mi ha bagnato. Rammento parole e mezze frasi, ma più di tutto ricordo la promessa che saresti tornato. E io ho fiducia. Perciò ti aspetto, Sherlock, ho preparato una Sérénade e la suonerò per te.  
 

**_Fine_**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Franz Schubert ‘Sérénade’ per violino solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0rm3RgyfUg
> 
> \- Devo far notare che nell'arco delle tre serie, Sherlock suona differenti violini (non è mai lo stesso) ma mai uno Stradivari. Ciononostante io gliel'ho dato lo stesso, perché l'Holmes originale di Doyle suonava appunto uno Stradivari. Spero possa esservi stata di gradimento.
> 
> \- L’immagine in alto alla pagina non mi appartiene, l’ho reperita in rete.


End file.
